The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is often desirable to have an antenna that is “steerable,” so that the antenna can be used to communicate while the antenna is attached to a moving object. Further, it would be advantageous to have an antenna with increased aperture size, gain and field of regard.